Dreams and Nightmares
by Soyna
Summary: Miles has a nightmare and recieves comfort. m/m and angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**Don't own.**

**Yaoi, (if you don't know what that is, its man love)**

**2 AM**

**Bunny Slippers**

He gasped for air as the blankets seemed to be suffocating him. He tried to reach his lamp to turn on the light to push away the terrible dreams that seemed to be crawling out of the dark. He felt the panic as he couldn't quite find his end table and he didn't like the sound of his own voice as it sounded so pathetic to give out such a panicked sound.

He found the button for his lamp and turned it on.

The old terrible thought crept back into the dreams where they were supposed to be.

He hated having these dreams.

He brushed back his silver hair back from his eyes. He had been sweating, but then he dreams were really bad this time. They always were around the time that his father had died.

He felt that painful hitch in his chest.

He closed his eyes as the tears started to seep out of his eyes.

He looked around his magenta room and across his messy king sized bed and wished that he had someone to share it with.

He had his cell phone in his hand. He usually left it on his night stand and now it was in his hand.

Did he really want someone to see him looking a mess that he was? It wasn't as if he had never had anyone share his room but it never lasted. They were always uncomfortable with his nightmares. The perfect prosecutor was supposed to be perfect in every way, but he was far from that. But that was his public image.

His fingers danced over the phone numbers and he held the phone up to his ear.

"..ello," came a tired voice.

He listed to the breathing on the other end for a moment, and with a heavy sigh, he hung up the phone.

It was a stupid idea to call him anyway.

What good would it really do? What could he do about it? Nothing! That is what. Absolutely nothing! He already knew about all his weakness and seemed to exploit them in court! He already looked at him with those eyes of his and that stupid smile of his and his stupid….

He sighed and placed his phone back on the table.

Why add another pain to his life?

That is how all his other relationships went.

The last two people that he thought would be prospects in his life turned out to be failures in every which way. They wanted him to be the Miles Edgeworth that was the scourge of the courtroom in every part of his life, but he wasn't that person, when he was waking up from the horrible nightmares that still plagued his life. They were less frequent that they used to be, but they were still there.

He had enough terrors to worry about in his life.

Thinking that he had killed his father.

Being accused of murder.

Being defended by a man that he thought was an oaf but managed to pull it off.

Discovering the man that had taken you in, the man who was his mentor, was the man that really killed his father.

Discovering that the police used you to place false evidence.

Discovering that you would run back to the country from a comfy life to help that stupid man.

Discovering that he had nothing to return home to at the end of the day.

Discovering that opting for death didn't help him understand what he really wanted in life.

Discovering how thing have changed so much in the last 5 years.

He wished he stayed back in Germany.

He threw the tangled covers off himself and went to brew a tea.

Tea always helped his nerves on nights like he was having.

The ritual of preparing the tea calmed him as he smelled the lavender and mint tea brew in his specialized tea pot.

The doorbell rang.

The clock said it was two in the morning. Who the hell would be at his door? His first thought that it was that stupid detective that replaced Gumshoe recently was waking him to pull him to a scene. What was the new detective's name? Evenped? Did he really care? He would if it was he idiot disturbing his already disturbed night.

He walked to his bedroom to get his robe. He couldn't answer the door in his boxers.

The door bell rang again and there was knocking. How did they get into his condo anyway? The building was supposed to be secured. He would talk to security in the morning about their lapse in service. Even if it was a pesky police officer. It was a breach.

There was another knocked followed by a voice that froze him in his steps.

"Miles?"

What the hell was he doing at his door? Well, at least he knew how he got past security, most likely tricked them into letting him in.

"I know you called and I know your up," the voice said in a calm voice on the other side of the door. "I saw the light on."

He still didn't move.

"Miles, are you going to let me in?" the voice was a little bit more insistent.

"I have call display," the voice said. Was there amusement in it? He was pretty sure that the idiot was smiling through the door at him. "I would hate to make a scene in the hallway."

He moved then. He walked to the door, unlocked it and looked at the fool on the other side of the door.

There was a shocked look on his face. The former defence attorney even had a blush on his cheeks as he stood there.

"I misdialed," he lied.

"Uh-huh," Phoenix said.

Why were his eyes moving like that?

Then he realized that he didn't make it to his bedroom to retrieve his robe.

He moved back from the door, his own face burning at the thought of answering the door in nothing more than his boxers. He didn't invite the spiky hair pest in but saw him walk into his sanctuary as he tried to quickly don his robe.

He rushed back into his living room as he saw him Phoenix go into the kitchen. Was he making himself a home?

He saw Phoenix touch his tea pot and remove it from the heat.

"It looked like it was going to boil over," Phoenix said. "Are you okay Miles?"

Was he okay?

He looked at him. He looked like he had cleaned himself up a bit from the last time he saw him. He wasn't wearing that stupid hat of his and his hair looked like had had only the time to run his fingers through it. He must have shaved recently since he didn't have the stubble on his chin like he used to. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. So different than the ugly tacky blue suit that he used to wear.

Was he wearing slippers?

Bunny slippers? With ears?

"Miles?"

"I… I don't know," he said honestly.

He was prosecuting again. Yeah. He thought that would make his life complete again, but with all he knew now….

He couldn't look at Phoenix.

"Why did you come over?" he asked.

"Your sigh sounded pathetic," Phoenix answered, his body moving slightly. He looked and saw him reaching over to his tea cups and pulling two down from the hooks that he kept his favourite cups on. "I thought that I should, since I was awake anyway."

He poured the tea for them into each of the tea cups. He was forced to look at Phoenix again. His eyes were prying at him. Like how he would look at him in the courtroom but with that look that he would get when they met in the hallway afterward. That look that said, that he wanted to talk to him about more that the court. But something that he would never let him do.

So why did he let the fool into his house?

"Why were you awake?" he asked, trying desperately to divert the conversation away from him.

Phoenix shrugged and his shoulders seemed to have muscles that Miles did not remember him having or did he even notice that about him before? "The usual you know. Had a nightmare and all and it was hard to get the ghost out of my head."  
"You have nightmares, too?" he said in a hurry, before he realized that it was the wrong thing to say. He knew that he would find the flaw in what he just said and pick it right apart.

"Yeah," Phoenix said as he picked up a tea cup. "This time it was about falling into that river," he said with a sad smile. "Remember that?"

He remembered. That was his stint as a defence attorney because Wright was bound in bed with the wicked case of the chills.

"Do you dream about that often?" he asked.

"From time to time," Phoenix said and now it was his turn to avert his eyes. He focused on his tea cup. Phoenix pursed his lips and blew some of the steam off the cup of the tea in the attempt to cool the cup. He rested his hip against the counter and rolled his shoulders again. "Do you dream about the elevator?"

Now he looked away. Did he know that was what his nightmare was about?

"I remember you visiting me in the hospital," Phoenix whispered. He was glad that the topic switched from him again. "I remember how you tightened that hood over my head before you left. You thought I was sleeping."

He blushed.

He remembered that.

He had looked so pathetic lying in that bed, shivering and sneezing, frantic about Maya and frantic that he was unable to do anything about it. He had smoothed that hood around his face and mad sure that the blanket was tucked under his chin before he left to do the investigation that HE should have been doing.

"I was dreaming about that," Phoenix took a sip of his tea and looked at him with hooded eyes. "That day in the hospital."

He made a gasping sound. He couldn't help it. He was dreaming about that?

Phoenix looked down at his feet and suddenly realized what his footwear was. He shuffled his feet and groaned.

He groaned and covered his eyes, his well rounded shoulders slumping slightly. "I must have slipped on Trudy's slippers," he moaned. "How embarrassing."

"There cute," he said and felt his lips twitch into a smile. "They looked a little big for Trudy." He remembered meeting the magician on a few occasions and thought she was quite a spit fire. He was pretty sure that the teenager did not have that big of feet.

"Well…" Phoenix said and sipped his tea again. Phoenix was trying to hide the furious blush on his face.

"You still play the piano and playing poker?"

Phoenix laughed lightly. "Na. I am rewriting the Bar. They are going to let me practice again," he smiled brightly.

"Oh," he said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, you may have to put up with my mug across from you in the courtroom again," there was a large smile on his face as he said that.

With a smile he responded, "The horror."

Phoenix laughed a little more openly at that and a hand clasped his shoulder and shook him slightly at that comment. His hands were so warm and he could feel it through his robe. Phoenix released his shoulder but still smiled brightly at him.

"Feeling better now?" he asked.

"A bit," he confessed. If he would have called his _so called_ family, they would not have even answered the phone. He was on good terms with Franziska, but that did not make her the person he wanted to talk to at two in the morning.

"You're frowning again," frowned Phoenix. "What other doom and gloom are you thinking about?"

Miles blinked. Was he? Phoenix was holding his cup of tea and handing him the other. "Do you want to sit down and talk instead of standing here in the kitchen?"

He took the tea. Did he really want to talk to Phoenix? In his bathrobe? With his large pink bunny slippers?

Phoenix took a step closer. "If you don't want to talk further tonight, I can go. I don't mind if you want to call it a night." Miles couldn't look up at his face and found that he was staring at the man's chest. The slow movements of breathing as his concerned words spoke again.

"I can wait some more."

**Read and Review, SVP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislclaimer:**

**Don't own**

**Yaoi (you know M&M)**

**3AM**

_I can wait some more._

He swallowed hard at those words. They sounded so sad, but he didn't know what to do. He stood there, still holding his full cup of tea, in his bathrobe, unable to act, move or speak and staring down at those inexplicitly large bunny slippers.

_I can wait some more._

Why had he called him to begin with? What had possessed him?

A hand came to his arms and this time it wasn't just in jest. Phoenix's hands no longer contained his half empty cup. He hand them on his upper arms and was rubbing them slightly through his silk robe. "Miles?"

"I…" He hated the way his voice sounded. Weak and confused, was not what he was all about but he did not have the strength to bring himself out of it this time. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Yeah," there was hint of disappointment in Phoenix's voice as he spoke. The hands stilled on his arms.

He still did not have the courage to look up as he continued the hardest words he had ever spoken. "Not about that," he whispered, he didn't raise his voice any louder than it was now. He was afraid that it was going to crack and break and he would crumble to the floor like there was an earthquake shaking the building. "About your dream. Were you dreaming about me? Really?"

The hands on his arms squeezed a little tighter and then relaxed. "Yeah."

"But you have a family. You have people…" he couldn't continue. He did not like how he was feeling. He did not like his eyes or throat burning like they were and he defiantly did not want to start crying.

The hands increased their pressure and he felt them tugging. He resisted at first as a horrible sounding sob left him as he felt himself being engulfed in a hug.

He didn't remember feeling a hug that felt good like this since he was a child. Since… since before his father died. The thought set the tears rolling down his face even harder. He buried his eyes into the black t-shirted shoulder as one hand was pressed against his shoulders and the other rubbed his middle back. He thought he heard his tea cup tumble to the floor but for once, he really didn't care.

Phoenix was making some noises of comfort that only made him want to cry harder. He wanted to push him away for making him cry like a grade school child but he didn't have the strength to do so.

How long did he cry on his shoulder? How long was it before he had the strength to pull back from him? He still could not look up at him though.

And of course he had to say something stupid, "Your slippers are wet."

"You dropped your tea," Phoenix responded. "I thought you were a little more important than my slippers or your tea cup." His hands were still lightly touching his arms.

"Have you really been waiting?" Why couldn't he raise his head to look at him! Why was he averting his gaze like this? He was not that weak!

"I… I did try to move on, after you left but…" Phoenix voice stopped. "I didn't make the best choices."

He was able to look up at him. Phoenix lowered his hands from touching his arms and he was missing that touch already. They stared at each other for a moment. Miles was not sure of how to read that look on his face. It was such a strange look. Phoenix licked his hips in a nervous manner. "I know that I didn't always make the best choices." Phoenix's hands came up and cupped his cheeks and his thumbs brushed the wetness that was still there. "But, I really don't want to wait anymore."

Miles felt his heart leap in his chest at that and the surprisingly soft touch on his cheeks. He felt brave enough to reach up and took Phoenix hands in his own. He could feel the tension in his former rival as he lowered the hands. How could he word his feelings? He didn't know how he could. He didn't know his feelings well enough to put words on them. Hell, he didn't even know what he wanted.

Why did he phone him?

He squeezed Phoenix's hands and leaned in.

It was clumsy and he felt kind of silly doing it. He had kissed people before and it had never been awkward or strange like this. He had even kissed another man before, hoping to fill that gap that was missing from his life and he was the aggressor. Here, he felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest or burst out of his throat.

It was a simple plain kiss. Nothing fancy or enduring but he still wanted to feel more of his lips than the few seconds of touching that their lips had in that kiss. He closed his burning eyes as he pulled back. He was still holding Phoenix hands as he lowered his head and felt himself breathing heavily. Phoenix's forehead met his own and heard that his breathing matched his.

"Are you sure?" Phoenix asked. "I… I won't want to let go."

He couldn't speak. There were no more words in him. That was for the courtroom. All the words and twisting of them and this was not a courtroom. This was his kitchen at 3 am in the morning.

He untwined his fingers, feeling the tension rise in Phoenix again but soon relax as he placed his hands on the other man's hips. Phoenix hands followed suit and it was Phoenix turn to kiss him.

This wasn't a soft awkward kiss. It was a hungry wet kiss that tasted like tea. Phoenix hands on his hips gripped and tried to pull their already close body's closer together. He found his arms tightening around Phoenix's waist and enjoying, actually enjoying the kiss.

He was a little startled by the tongue that entered his mouth. He was used to being the aggressor and forcing himself on others. Maybe that was the problem in his other relationships? He pushed his own tongue back at him and it cause Phoenix to groan against him.

Now his body was betraying him.

He realized that here was not much he could do to hide in, in his simple silk magenta robe and making boxers. There was not much to material to hide his arousal and not much space between them to hide it as well.

He pulled out of the kiss and opened his mouth to say something but whatever thought that was in his mind was quickly erased as Phoenix just moved to his throat.

Phoenix lips were sucking and licking the side of his neck and he felt himself involuntarily turn his head to the side. Between the licks and kisses and the little nips on his neck. He heard Phoenix mutter, "It was a good thing you kept your neck covered in court, I don't think I could have handled it."

He found himself groaning as Phoenix's hands moved inside his robe to touch the bare skin on his chest and back as he continued to gnaw on his neck.

He let a groan escape him and allowed a hand to grab the back of Phoenix head and allow his hands to smooth out the surprisingly soft spiky hair and found his other hand tugging at the black t-shirt that the former attorney wore.

"You…" Miles panted as he felt the gentle scrape of teeth along his collar bone and he didn't even realize that he liked that. Whatever words he was planning on saying next got lost. Again! It came out into a bunch on nonsense blurted out of his mouth: A bunch of pathetic pleas and admissions to how good it felt.

He gripped the hair and forcefully pulled Phoenix face off his neck. Phoenix made a groaning sound and his face made a beautiful pout.

"Let's…" Miles swallowed hard. "…go where we can be more comfortable."

"Hum? More comfortable?" Phoenix eyes were glazed over a bit. "Where?"

He couldn't say it. He moved to take Phoenix hand of his back, with only the slightest hesitation and concern. They separated their bodies. Miles noted that his robe was completely open in the front and was skewed in on shoulder. Well the shoulder that Phoenix had been chewing on.

He decided that this night was making him into a complete and utter wreck and he wasn't as bad as a breakdown as he thought it would be.

Was that why he called him?

Phoenix mad a small 'oh" sound as he led him into his bedroom.

**Read and REVIEW!!! (I know you are reading this, I can see you, so write what you like!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dislclaimer:_**

**_Don't own._**

**_Yaoi (you know M&M)_**

**4AM**

* * *

Miles frowned slightly as he led Phoenix into his room. His bed was in total disarray for the nightmare that he had had earlier. The kings sized bed looked liked he had been fighting or having sex. He stopped leading the other man and he pressed right up against his back.

"That's a big bed," Phoenix said.

"I like to have room," he answered back, glad that his voice was not weak anymore. Maybe all that blubbering that he did him some good, even though he wasn't to sure why he had been crying so much to begin with.

Phoenix squeezed his hand and leaned pressed himself into his back and breathed on his neck in such a way that made him absolutely shiver.

"I noticed," Phoenix whispered and start to kiss his neck from behind, not being at all bashful about pulling down his robe to get better access to him. He allowed the kisses for awhile. After all, it felt so strangely good. Better than any other person that had done that to him. But then, no one had done that to him before either. They had always been rushed to see what he would do to them.

He had to break up the kiss and just moved forward, pulling the Phoenix behind him. He sat down on the bed and ushered Phoenix to do the same. Phoenix should his head and for a moment he thought that Phoenix was playing a game with him and was going to start laughing at him.

Then he saw what he was doing. He was removing his shirt. "I can't climb into your bed with by dirty clothes," he said as he tossed it to the side and now stood in front of him….shirtless.

When did he get those muscles? The only times that he had seen Phoenix without a shirt was before his last trip to Germany. They had been at the same gym working out and had run into him in the locker room. He was not as toned then as he was now. He obviously had been diligent in going to the gym. He felt a little insecure for a moment. It wasn't like he was a slob, but he did not have a six pack like he did.

"You've been working out," he whispered.

"I had a lot of time on my hands," Phoenix replied with a smile. "I slowed down in the last while though since I have had my nose buried in books now." Phoenix hands went down to his jeans and began to casually undo the button and zipper. "Apollo keeps pushing me to go though." He slipped then down and then tossed them by his t-shirt with a flick of his ankle and he was standing in front of him in an obvious state of arousal beneath a blue pair of boxers.

"Are you going to join me?" Miles asked and patted the spot next to him on the bed again.

"Oh, yeah," was the whisper. But Phoenix did not sit beside him. He froze as Phoenix placed himself directly on his lap and began to kiss his neck again. The other side this time. One hand holding his neck and almost forcing him to keep his head cocked to one side and the other hand moving up and down his sides.

"Phoenix," he breathed.

"Humph," he replied but did not stop kissing his neck. He really must have a neck fetish. He would have to remember that. He hoped that he wasn't leaving any marks there, but then, who would see them? He wore the cravat in court and at work and well, everywhere; no one would see the marks that were most likely going to be there.

He reached his hand behind the dark haired man's head to pull him off his neck only to receive that pout again and a mumbled sound of disappointment.

He kissed Phoenix. Not like that weak kiss he gave him at first. He kissed him with the ferocity that Phoenix had given his neck only a few moments ago. He forced his tongue into his mouth and they fought for dominance in that battlefield. He allowed his eyes to close and he slowed his aggression and allowed Phoenix to take the lead with his tongue. Allowing himself to touch the man that was on his lap.

The kiss slowed and stopped and Phoenix leaned back a bit. Phoenix looked a little flushed and he felt a smile cross his face.

"We really should talk about a few things first," He found himself saying as much as he wanted to continue to kiss the dark haired man or have him chew on his neck further, they did have to talk first.

Phoenix pouted a bit. "Yeah, I guess we should. Can I still sit on your lap?" He gave him a nod. The dark haired man rested his head on his shoulder and gave his neck a small kiss.

"No kissing," Miles squeaked. "We need to talk first."

Phoenix gave a small sigh. "I will try to hold back."

"What do you want to talk about first?" Phoenix asked.

The ball was in his court. He was the one that stopped the pleasant feeling to bring up uncomfortable words between them and he did feel a little silly talking with a full grown man curled up on his lap.

"What about Trudy?" he asked quickly. "Your daughter? Your family? What about Maya?"

Phoenix sighed. "What about them?" Phoenix hands were rubbing his side and shoulder. He seemed to still a little and even cool down a little.

"You have a family and I don't want to ruin it for you or them with me," he said.

They sat quiet for a moment. It seemed like Phoenix was trying to get his thoughts together.

"I… I know that they all care for me and I do care for them. Trudy is a strong girl and she will most likely will be happy for me. She wasn't happy with how my last relationship ended. She likes you anyway and has told me so. She will most likely start calling you Daddy 2."

Miles chuckled lightly at that. "Daddy 2?"

"Yeah," Phoenix snuck another kiss against his neck.

Miles pinched his side. "We are not done talking."

"Trudy knows that… I… was sort of pining for you." Phoenix whispered. "She is way to smart when it comes to reading people. She takes better care of me than I do of her. Anyway, she is with Lamiroir. Apollo is with them to. Lamiroir is going to tell them the truth. This weekend."

"The truth? I have heard her sing but what does that have to do with Trudy and Apollo? What is the truth?" he asked.

Phoenix chuckled, "Right. Well you see…" he looked like he was going to go into a long winded explanation but changed his mind, "she is really their mother. Her real name is Thalassa. Both Trudy and Apollo's mother."

"What!" he said startled and he squeezed Apollo tighter.

The man laughed. "You don't need to worry about Trudy. She may have her mother back but she will still be a pest. She worries about me. I was a bit of a wreck when she started to call me her father."

Miles knew little about that time. He was gone again. Running away. That was the same time that he lost his badge due to false evidence presented in court.

"That sounds complicated," Miles said.

Phoenix smiled, "Yeah, it is." He felt those lips on his collarbone again. Miles gave him a hard enough pinch to cause him to yelp.

"What about Maya?" he asked.

"She is the Master of the Temple and she is having booming business up there now," Phoenix said. "Larry is there with her."

"Larry!" Miles said startled.

"Yeah, I know. I think she is due with their first kid next month," he said.

He was too stunned to talk at that. Larry and Maya?

"Yeah, Larry is still a nut ball but he is being loyal to Maya. I didn't think it was possible for him. I do keep an eye on him to make sure that he doesn't hurt her. She is happy there and with him."

"Larry, settling down?" Miles whispered and rested his head against Phoenix's. "Never would have thought that."

"No kidding. He is even writing children's books now. It was a strange start for him but he did it," Phoenix said and snuck another kiss in. He gave him another pinch and received a giggle into return. "Your turn to spill. What about Franziska?"

"What about her?" he said.

Fingers traced some faded lines on his back. He swallowed hard. That was awhile ago. Franziska. It was his first trip back after his mentor, Von Karma, was found to be a traitorous man that was planning on throwing him in jail to save his own perfection. It was something that they did to both let their frustrations out from the experience. "It was short lived," he spoke as the fingers still traced the lines that darted across his lower back. "It helped at the time," he sighed. It had. It was good to focus on some other pain than the one that was in his heart.

"Did it hurt?"

"Quite a bit," Miles admitted. "I needed it at the time. We both did."

Phoenix kissed his collarbone again. He didn't pinch him this time, but he didn't give him another kiss yet. "I wish I could have helped you with your pain."

"I wished I would have turned to you," he admitted and squeezed him closer to him. "I had too much pride."

"Yeah. You do." Phoenix said. He gave him a pinch and got another chuckle out of him.

"Are we done talking?" Phoenix asked.

"I do have one more question. You alluded to it a few times. The last relationship that you had that you said ended badly." He asked and felt the man on his lap tensed up a bit.

"I…" Phoenix's voice hitched and there was a shutter than ran through him.

"You don't have to tell me tonight," Miles said quickly and it was his turn to place a kiss on to the top of his head.

"You should know." He sighed.

He waited as Phoenix stilled on his lap and seemed to push closer to him. "He was a friend at first. We worked together on a couple of cases together before I lost my badge and it developed into something more. He was helping out Apollo and I…" his voice hitched. "I was blind. He was a defender too. I thought he was like me and I took comfort in that and him. I didn't really know what he was like. Trudy said that he was bad news in her weird way but he made… me…forget about you. Even if only for a little bit."

Miles rubbed his back and pulled him into a full hug. "How did he hurt you?"

"He made it look like I committed a crime. A murder. He wanted me sent to jail and I…I ended up sending him there. I couldn't believe how cold he was until I saw him behind bars and how he… how I really meant nothing to him. How I was just a pawn on his chessboard."

Miles held him for a moment and let Phoenix have his turn with slow silent tears. They weren't the gut retching crying that he had done earlier.

"Are we done talking?" Phoenix finally asked and before he could answer he felt himself being pushed down onto his bed and having the dark haired man hover over him. "I don't want to talk any more." His eyes were still glistening with tears.

"I think we are done with the talking," Miles agreed with a smile. He reached up and wiped the cheeks off his face.

Phoenix lowered himself down to his elbows above him. He raised his head to meet his lips so that they could kiss again. Another fight to see who will dominate and he found that he didn't mind being dominated by the kiss.

Slowly Phoenix rested his body on top of his and he felt that the dark haired man was fully aroused again as he pressed against him through those boxers of his.

The kissing became an equal struggle. It was no longer a fight. He moaned as Phoenix pulled out of the kiss and made a small protesting sound but Phoenix went back to kissing his neck again with a little more strength than before and vigour.

"You, you really do…. Do have a neck fetish," he gasped.

All he got was a muffled sound as he continued to kiss and suck on him. He liked it and was glad that he wore a cravat to work. It would not be appropriate to show up in court with a throat full of hickeys like some sort of teenager.

Miles let his hands wander up and down Phoenix side and gently reach down further to finger the elastic of the boxer shorts.

That is when they heard a sound.

They both stopped and looked to the pile of Phoenix clothes on the floor where the offending _Princess Samurai_ ring tone came from.

Phoenix groaned. "I don't want to get that."

The ringing stopped.

"Then don't." Miles said still playing with the elastic of his boxer shorts and he kissed Phoenix neck before he could start back on him. The groan he got was so worth it.

The ringing started again.

"You better get that," Miles said. "They sound persistent."

"But, I… "

"I am not going anywhere," he said with a quick kiss. The ringing stopped and it looked like Phoenix was going to ignore it as he wiggled on top of him and made him almost want to regret saying that he should answer the phone.

It started again.

Phoenix crawled off him and went to answer his phone.

…..

_Read and Review….._

_Feedback…_

_Flame…._

_Acknowledgement…_

_You know… read and review… keeps a pathetic writer writing._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own.**

**Yaoi (you know M&M)**

**Review are really nice to get you know…so…you know….you can - like - make a little note at the end? If you want? Huh? Just one? **

**Anyway, enjoy**

**5 AM**

He frantically searched through is pants to find the offending cell phoned. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Miles move so that he was more comfortable on the bed with his head resting on the oversized pillows. He watched as Miles rested his hand on his belly and gave him a small smile.

His eyes fixed on his neck and he could see that there was a bunch of small bruised forming around his collar bone. Yeah, he did have a neck fetish and of course he had to have it for a guy that always hid his.

The ringing brought him back to why he was not in bed anymore.

Stupid phone.

He found the offending item and quickly answered it without look at who was trying to call him. "Hello?" he spoke tersely.

_Phoenix,_ _Where are you?_

"Apollo?"

_Where are you? It's 5 in the morning?_

"I am at a friends." He responded.

_A friends?_

"Yeah. Why are you calling?" Phoenix asked and frowned. "Is everything okay? Is Trudy okay?"

_We were just wondering where you were? You never leave?_

"I got an important phone call," he said and looked over to Miles who was looking at him with a concerned look on his face. He smiled as he looked at him. Miles smiled back.

_Important phone call?_

Apollo sounded confused. Phoenix changed the subject back. "Did you bring Trudy back? Is she okay? How did she take it? Why didn't you guy's stay there?"

_She was missing you._

He frowned. He looked over to Miles who was looking heavy lidded at him as he lay back in the pillows.

"Is she sleeping?" he asked.

_Yeah, she passed out._

"Was she disappointed that I wasn't there?" he said feeling a pang of guilt. This was the day that Lamour were telling them the truth.

_A little bit._

"How are you handling it?" He asked, knowing that it must be a blow to him as well, finding out that his mother was still alive.

_I'm handling it._

"Good." He said. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Get Trudy to call when she wakes up.

_You're not with HIM are you?_

He swallowed hard at that. Phoenix knew that he wasn't referring to Miles who was still waiting patiently for him.

_You aren't just having another conjugal visit are you?_

"No. I learned my lesson last time," he said.

_Did you? That was an 'important phone call'_

"Please. Apollo. I have those calls blocked."

_They were blocked the last time too. You aren't there, are you? Please tell me that you…_

"Apollo! I did not go see Kristoph!" he yelled into the phone. He looked over to Miles who gave him a wide eyed. He didn't want to discuss all the gritty details now.

_Wright! You were a wreck and it took you six months after you visited him. You could barely function._

Yeah. He was a wreck with what he learned hidden behind those locks and he still break all of them and it was enough to send him spiralling into a depression and he had no desire to break the rest of them

"I am not there. I am staying as far from him as possible," he said. "I won't hurt Trudy or you again like that."

Yeah. It had been bad. He found himself slumping thinking about that time and his excitement of being in Miles room was waning. He hated even saying his name. The price for unlocking those few locks was too much for him.

He felt the bed move.

_Tell me the truth, Phoenix, where are you?_

"I am at a friends." He said and felt the warmth of Miles arms wrap around him. One arm around his shoulder and another around his waist. His chin rested on his shoulder. It wasn't a sexual touch, it was a comforting touch and he needed that and it felt so good to feel someone touch him and mean it.

_I can tell that you are hiding something. Is he there?_

"I… I… I …" he sighed. "I am with someone else."

_Who?_

"I feel like I am being interrogated," he said into the phone.

_That is because you are being interrogated. Spill Phoenix, I have had enough of these secrets._

Guess he wasn't handling all the new information all that well after all.

He swallowed.

"You can tell him," Miles whispered in his ear. It sent a tingle through his whole body. He followed the whisper by a kiss to the side of his neck.

He couldn't help but sigh.

_Phoenix! He is there, isn't he? Are you an idiot?_

He deserved that. He caused so much trouble last time. "Please, Apollo, believe me, it is not him. I…"

_Damn it! He is the devil and you should know better than anyone else that he is the devil!_

Phoenix leaned against Miles, "Miles phoned me," he whispered into the phone.

_Don't lie to me! Miles never phones you!_

"I am not lying to you!" he said. Apollo must have been mad if he couldn't read his voice. He was an expert at that.

"I am telling you the truth, Apollo. I got a phone call from Miles, and we were just talking." He sighed again as Miles reached over his arm and grabbed the phone from his ear.

"Apollo?" Miles voice was like how it sounded in the courtroom. Stern, firm and to the point.

"It is Miles Edgeworth," he spoke clearly. He wondered what Apollo was saying on the other end of the phone. "Really, is that an appropriate question?" Miles turned his head to the side a bit. He shouldn't have turned his head like that. It exposed more of his neck to him and he resisted the strong urge to kiss that arched neck again. He held back though. It wasn't appropriate to start nuzzling him right now.

"We were talking," Miles said. Well, he wasn't lying. They had been talking. But there had been other factors as well. He watched Miles eyes flick towards him and there was a crooked smile on his face.

"I did phone him."

"He decided that I needed someone to talk too." Miles straightened out his neck and adjusted how he was draped over his shoulders. He loved how he felt leaning against his back and how his other hand was dangling and touching his chest in soft smooth touches. He was enjoying the comfort but at the same time, he was worried what Apollo was saying on the other side of the phone.

Apollo knew what he had done to break those locks and Apollo was the one that helped him get back on his feet after that appalling experience. Apollo, Ema and Trudy brought him back from the brink of nearly destroying himself.

"Yes, I let him in." Miles said.

He wanted to rip the phone out of Miles hand. It was his phone after all. He understood Apollo's anger and frustration after the last time that he took off was to go where he should have never gone to begin with. He had promised and he had no intention of going back on it, but he understood the hell that he put his weird little family through.

"We had some tea," Miles said, "and were just finishing up talking."

_Then the phone rang_, Phoenix thought dryly.

Miles eyes grew wide and his mouth opened slightly as gaped at the phone. What was Apollo saying on the other end of the phone? "Sure," Miles voice wavered.

He gave Miles a pleading look and grabbed the arm that was dangling over his shoulder. Miles gave him a look. He didn't know how to read it. He hoped that Apollo was not saying something that would scare off Miles.

Miles pulled the phone from his ear and handed it back. He took it and held it to his ear.

_Do you enjoy getting into trouble, Phoenix. You know you can't fool me, but I won't be falling for any tricks this time._

Apollo's young but authority filled voice ran through the phone. He was about to protest his opinion but he continued to talk.

_Trudy will be up soon and she will be expecting to hear from you. If you two are done ' talking', you should head home._

He frowned a little as he felt the warmth of Miles against his back. Apollo thought he was tricking him. He had promised. He didn't want to leave this newly discovered comfort but he had to also knew that he couldn't let down Trudy or Apollo. Why did everything always happen at once in his life?

"Okay," was all that he said and hung up the phone. He looked over to Miles. "I.. I have to go home."

"I thought that was going to happen," Miles said with a depressed sounding and even looked a little disappointed. He pulled back and that was the last thing that he wanted him to do. He grabbed his hands before he could get to far away from him. "Come to my place."

Miles had a shocked look on his face. "I don't have much for tea, but I think I have some green tea. I don't have the fancy stuff like you do. But I can get you that. We can pick up something for everyone for breakfast. There is a doughnut shop that down the street that serves those biscuits you like and I can get doughnuts for everyone else. Is that okay. Miles?" he swallowed hard.

"I don't know," Miles whispered.

He thought his chest was going to explode.

"You need to do something a little more to convince me," Miles said and there was a twitch in the corner of his mouth. He turned his head to the side, showing him more of his neck.

Did he want him too? He wanted too? He inched forward, hovering over Miles body, as he wanted to. He wanted to kiss him.

Miles shivered slightly. "Are you teasing me, Wright?"

He pressed up against him and nestled against his throat and received a groan from the man underneath him. He pulled away and rolled off him. "Yep, so, are you coming?"

Miles nodded.

**…tbc….**

……_so click the button, its right there… can't you see it… motivate by writing a review….click… tada, so easy isn't it. Yah!!! Go for the button!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

…don't own…

….adult content….m/m…you know yaoi…

…enjoy…and review…click that button at the bottom…it is that easy…a few words… may I suggest… Great story! Love what our wrote! or maybe just, hi….

7AM

They were running a little behind. It took them way to long to get redressed and calmed down. He had his suit on once and Phoenix had ravished him with the cravat and was forced to replace it. The bruises on his throat prevented him from wearing anything but that. Phoenix was sitting in the passenger seat with a lap full of doughnuts and his biscuits. That had even been a chore. It seemed that Phoenix was a regular at the store and there were a few people that wanted to talk to him. Walking in there with the only footwear that he had, being pink bunny slippers, drew a lot of laughs and looks, as well as a free box of cookies to the mix for making their morning.

Now they were finally going to make it to Phoenix apartment. He was growing tense as they approached. The light heartedness that developed in the doughnut shop was fading from them both.

He was nervous.

"Miles," Phoenix said. "You don't have to come up if you don't want too. I will understand." They were pulling up into the buildings parking lot. Phoenix dark eyes were fixed on him and he could feel them.

"I have not had my morning tea yet," he said honestly. "I am quite thirsty," he said and reached over and touched his thigh. "Plus, I think, seeing me, will put their minds at ease. I do believe that he thought I was Kristoph pretending to be me. He was quite blunt."

Phoenix sighed and leaned his head back against the car head rest. He had never really paid attention to throats before and watching the curve of his throat or either sex before but now that his was covered in small bruises, he wondered how he didn't notice how beautiful the curve of a neck could be. "My life is a mess," he whispered.

He smirked at that statement and chuckled lightly. "I think both our lives are a mess."

Phoenix looked at him with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess you right there," Phoenix leaned back again. "Can we make it better?"

Miles sighed and shrugged as he drove into the visitor parking spot and shut off his jaguar. He decided to get a car without a trunk, when he traded in his red sports car (at a much depreciated cost).

"I don't know. It can't get worse, can it?" Miles whispered.

Phoenix just chuckled. "Shall we?"

He nodded and exited the car. He followed Phoenix to the stair well and he found himself noticing his backside. He never remembered noticing such thing about people before. The jean he was wearing hugged him nicely and he remembered how the man had looked when he leaned over to search for his cell phone in those loose boxers. He swallowed hard and tried to push those thought's back down again. He really wished they had more time together before that stupid phone rang.

He strongly resisted the urge to pinch the black jeans walking ahead of him.

They walked up two flights of stairs. Miles watched Phoenix rifle through his pants and pull out the keys. Phoenix dark eyes flicked over in his direction and he could see that he was blushing. He wondered what dirty thoughts the dark haired man was thinking.

Before he could even pull the key out of the lock, the door whipped open and a young lady stood there looking mad at Phoenix, when he realized that the young lady was Trudy.

She was not a little girl anymore and she sure didn't look like one standing there. She was sixteen after all now and without her silly blue cap and top hat she looked so much like… like… a woman.

"Daddy!" she snorted. "Where were you?" she stomped her foot removing the illusion that she was a woman and a child was back standing there.

Miles stood moved a step forward.

She looked at him. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open.

"I brought doughnuts," Phoenix said.

"Mr. Edgesworth!" she whispered but still seemed to not be moving from the door.

"Are you going to let us in," Phoenix said. "I bought you the lemon glazed. You're favourite." Phoenix said with a smile.

"Oh… huh… yeah… wow…uh," she said and stepped back. Phoenix gave him a large smile and they entered Phoenix apartment.

……

Apollo stood with his arms crossed and had been looking angry as they walked into the loft. He looked like he was ready to go on a rant about his irresponsible behaviour. Phoenix was ready for it. It wouldn't be the first time that the younger man yelled at him for not being the adult or father Trudy needed.

He tried to suppress a smile as the anger melted into shock. Apollo had been so sure that he had been lying to him. He heard it in the tone of his voice. Of course, had had ever right to be after how he had deceived the both just one year ago.

He placed the boxes of pastry on the coffee table.

Miles cleared his throat, "I believe I was promised a tea?" He looked over as Miles sat in an arm chair. "I do have to be at work in an hour." Miles looked tense and a little nervous as he was looking away from them and rubbing his arm.

Trudy seemed to break of her stunned state and with a skip in her step, "the kettle is already warm. It will be only a minute." She now had a huge smile on her face. "Daddy, do you want a coffee?"

He nodded. "Yes, please," he said and smiled at her. Phoenix loved how quickly should assimilate new information. A blink and the information were filed away in that head of her and she was ready to move forward. Before she went into the kitchen, she gave him a hug.

"Apollo," Phoenix said as he turned his attention to the young man who was standing at the end of the couch. "I promised that it wouldn't happen again. We weren't trying to pull the wool over your eyes. It is just…" he didn't know what word he should put there. He looked over at Miles and wondered what he was thinking, sitting nervously in that chair.

"New," Miles finished.

He nodded and looked to Apollo. He had unfolded his arms and now looking mildly embarrassed. He was even blushing.

"Your phone bill had a lot of numbers on it," Apollo stated. "From the holding centre and I thought that you gave in again."

His phone bill? Yeah, well Apollo was the one that did all the billing and receiving. He would see that. "I wasn't talking with him. Kristoph had one of the guards phoning me. I did talk to him once but I couldn't even stand to hear his voice."

Miles spoke, "Why does he want to talk to you?" His voice was terse. Was he jealous?

He sighed. "At first it was that he had so many secrets. Dark ones and I wanted to know what they were all about." He found his hand going to his throat where the stone that Maya had given him usual hung but was tucked away in his room right now. "I thought that I could figure out why he really tried to frame me for murder after he had seduced me the way he did."

He saw Apollo twist uncomfortably a bit. He got this way when he talked about Kristoph, his former boss. He knew that there was some locks there, but he hadn't pushed them off his friend. He learned from his dealings with Kristoph that sometimes, locks should be left alone.

"He made you forget," Miles whispered.

He walked over closer to Miles and placed a hand on his arm. "Yeah."

Trudy bounced in with two cups in her hand. "Tea for you," she hummed, and "Coffee for you daddy."

"That you Trudy," Phoenix smiled. "I am sorry I wasn't here when you got home."

"It is okay." She smiled and looked down at Miles. He couldn't keep anything from her. Apollo was good at reading him but Trudy could see right though him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and dragged him to the couch. "But I was worried about you and you should have called!"

"I know," Phoenix said as he was lead to the couch by his daughter. "I wasn't expecting you to come back tonight and when I got the phone call…" He looked over at Miles and how he pursed his lips to take a sip from the tea.

"You weren't sleeping again, were you," she said.

Phoenix sighed. She proved over and over again that she could see right through him. "I…"

"I am sorry for taking him away," Miles said "I did not know of the other details of what was going on here."

"That is okay, Miles," she said. She curled up beside him, like she always did. "It's okay." Her smile was bright. "So, are you two a couple?"

Phoenix felt his cheeks start to burn. He looked over to Miles and saw the same expression on his face. He tried to hide it by taking another sip of the tea.

"Well," he sighed.

Trudy didn't really wait for an answer. "Great!" She bounced off the couch and ran over to Miles and sat on his lap and gave him a big hug. Miles looked uncomfortable and confused by the move. "I get to have another Daddy, Daddy2."

Miles eyes grew wide.

That was Trudy for you.

……

The conversation switched to how Lamoir/Thamalasa told them that she was both of their mothers and announced that they were family.

Apollo sat on the far right of the couch, Trudy in the middle, and Phoenix on the end. Their conversation was low and Trudy looked like she was going to cry for a little bit there. It was Apollo that put a comforting arm around her.

Miles felt a little left out of the conversation, but he wasn't offended. He had spent most of his life running from being with a family and now, he was being thrust in one and it was so unlike his other experiences. He didn't expect it to be a smooth one. But he did envy how Phoenix was with his 'daughter'.

Apollo was still a little tense, "Don't you have to go to work?" It was directed at him. He looked at his watch. He should go. He was going to be late.

"Is it that time already?" Phoenix said looking at a clock on the wall. He looked like he was going to pout as he looked back.

He rose from the chair. "I am afraid so."

"You haven't eaten. You should take some with you," Phoenix grabbed the top box which contained the scones. The food had not been touched yet. He had actually forgotten about it. He doubted he could eat anyway. He didn't realize how upset his stomach was until he thought about the scones in that box.

"I will be fine," he said but the box was thrust into his hand. Phoenix looked at him, and it was a look that was asking a lot of questions.

"I will come pick you up after I am done at work today," he said. "If you don't have any other plans."

"No, no other plans," Phoenix whispered, being very aware of the other two set of eyes that were watching them quite intently. He could see the tension in him and he himself had to resist the urges that were presenting themselves to him.

"Aaahhh," They both looked at Trudy who was sitting on the edge of the couch and had her hands folded under her chin. "You two were so cute."

He felt his cheeks actual start burning. Phoenix chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks were burning also.

Apollo rolled his eyes but there was a small smirk on his face.

He started to the door, with the box of scones and reached for the door. Phoenix met him there. "I can have food ready, when you come, so you don't have to worry about a meal."

He smiled. "That would be nice," he confirmed and found himself leaning towards him. He smirked as he whispered into the dark haired mans ear, "We can finish where we left off."

He felt Phoenix shutter and watch his lips quiver a bit as he said that. He was surprised at even how his own words send chills through him.

Despite the prying eyes that were still watching them at the door, Phoenix kissed him and it wasn't a small chaste kiss either. He was tempted to call in sick after the kiss, but knew that he couldn't.

There was another cooing sound that came from Trudy. Phoenix smiled and with a flushed face and whispered in turn, "I can't wait to taste you."

He just about didn't make it to work after that comment.

…..tbc…..

So… what do you think?

Place said comments in the review box….


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**…don't own…**

**….adult content….m/m…you know yaoi…**

**This one is a set up chapter… yummy stuff will be in the next one….promise….**

12 PM

"Mr. Edgesworth?"

He looked up as his lunch was delivered. He didn't dare want to leave his office today. Not only was he extremely tired, but he so desperately wanted to go home. He wanted to pick up Phoenix and drag him into his room. He sighed. He wished he hadn't started thinking about that. He sighed. His own body betraying him in his office.

"Place it over there." He commanded. He normally would have got up and retrieved his meal, but he had to calm himself down, before he could stand.

"Very good sir," the man said and left.

Everything distracted him today. He did not sleep well and now, he could only think about the promise of what tonight was going to bring.

He focused back on work again. It was easy to loose his thoughts in preparing his upcoming prosecution case.

"Miles Edgesworth?"

He looked up to see Franzesca standing in the door with the whip in her hand. "Franzesca?" He inquired.

"You have not left your office all day." She said sharply.

"I have been busy," he said simply.

"Humph," she said and invited himself in. "I have some new for you."

"What is it about?" he asked as she made herself comfortable on his couch. Which meant that she was sitting ramrod straight and her whip resting on her lap.

"It is about your little foolish fool of a friend, Phoenix." He felt himself tense as she said that. Did she know already?

He looked at her sharply. "What about him?"

"I heard that the foolish fool was trying to get back in as a foolish Defender again," she laughed. "You may have to see him in court again. The foolish fool."

He was relieved that is what she came to him about. "I already knew about that Franezca." He said simply looking at his papers and realized that he had no idea where he was going with the paperwork. Did he just waste two hours. He frowned at the papers.

"You already knew?" she said. "How?" she cracked her whip in demanding the answer. Like how she usually did.

"He told me," he said simply. He saw no point in lying to her about it. She would find out sooner or later. He was not about to divulge anything further to her. Nothing more than a comfort and make out session had occurred. So far.

"Told you?" she said with a smirk. "You were talking to that fool?"

"We had a conversation, yes, and it came up," he said. Never mind that he was half naked in his kitchen and Phoenix was wearing bunny slippers.

"I just found his out, Miles. When did you have this conversation? And why did you not tell me?" She demanded.

"I did not think that it was significant," he said, well aware that it was a bold face lie. It was significant, but he had other thoughts and desires that were more pressing on him right now.

She snorted. "You are awfully distracted today, brother. Did you sleep well last night?"

She knew of his nightmares. The marks on his lower back, from her whip was an attempt to get rid of the nightmares and the pain that they both were having at the time.

"No," he simply said. "I am trying to work."

"Don't take me for a fool," she said. "You have accomplished nothing today as well as neglected your lunch."

He looked over at his unfinished food and sighed. He really should have called in sick; he could be in bed with Phoenix nuzzling his neck. He really had to learn to get those thoughts out of his head. It was making him want to see him sooner than the end of the day would allow.

"Are you bothered that he will be sitting across from you in court again?" she asked. She looked like she was certain that was what distracting him. That didn't bother him at all really. The thought of fighting in court was tantalizing. He smirked at the thought.

She just looked at him. "You are such a fool. A complete and utter foolish fool." She stood and left.

Now his thoughts were even more distracted. The thought of how they used to fight in the court room with the thought of what it would be like once they got back to his place. He groaned and shook his head. He was utterly enthralled. He would have to ensure that they did not go into court together.

* * *

"Daddy!"

"What?" Phoenix said as he frantically was cleaning the apartment. He wasn't a slob, but he had to keep a good impression up for Miles. He already had everything ready to go for the meal that he was going to prepare for him.

"You are jumping around to much. Calm down. Daddy2 won't care about the dust bunnies in my room. Relax," she said. "Maybe you should have a nap. You look tired."

"I am way too wired to sleep," he said but then found that he was yawning after that statement. "I have more stuff…"

"Daddy. I will finish up, before I go met mom and Apollo for dinner. I will wake you up before I go," she said.

He sighed and looked at her.

"Why aren't you in school today again?" he asked.

She smiled. "PD day. It is on the calendar on the fridge."

Yeah, she did. He nervously looked around his untidy home and after seeing how large and clean Miles place was, he felt like he would not be good enough for him.

"You are thinking silly thoughts. Okay. So now, you are going to bed and you are going to sleep. I will wake you before I leave so you two can have a romantic dinner together."

He let himself be dragged into his own bedroom. "But…"

"Daddy."

Sometimes he wondered who was the parent in this family. He certainly didn't feel like the daddy right now as she told him to go have a shower and then go to bed.

He obeyed.

He turned on the shower and stood under the spray, and all he could think about was Miles and how he looked relaxing on those magenta pillow in his room in a simple pair of white boxers.

His body started to betray him. He tried to concentrate on washing his hair, but then he remembered how Miles hair felt. He remembered how good it felt to kiss his neck and listen to that low groan that he didn't he realize he was making. How Miles had teased him while they got dressed to leave and even darted in for stolen kisses as they walked out the door.

Man, he hurt.

He looked down at himself and thought about relieving himself, but that wouldn't have been fair to Miles. He had to go to work after the morning that they had. He would be just as anxious when he arrived for a meal.

He stayed in the shower until it got cold, so that he didn't walk out with a hard-on. He obeyed his daughter and crawled into bed and dreamed of Miles.

…tbc….

**….short…sweet…review….**

**….more juicy details in the next part…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

…**don't own…**

…**.adult content….m/m…you know yaoi…especially in this chapter!!!!**

5PM

Miles knocked on the door. He was nervous and he knew he shouldn't be. But he was. He had loosened his cravat already and was eagerly waiting to see Phoenix reaction to it. Something that he had been anticipating since around 3PM.

It was taking to long for him to answer the door. Where was the spiky haired man? He knocked again and this time, louder. He heard sounds inside the apartment at last. He frowned as the door opened.

He raised an eyebrow at the site of Phoenix only wearing his boxers. "I am so sorry. I slept to long. Trucy was supposed to wake me up but the little sneak…" he stopped talking as young couple walked by snickering lightly. "Come in. I am so sorry Miles. I…"

He walked in. He had obviously been cleaning and cooking. The place smelled wonderful and looked spotless. And Phoenix looked wonderful just wearing those simple boxers. Phoenix looked like he was going to spout off some more excuses for not answering the door quickly enough.

But he didn't care.

He grabbed Phoenix arm and pulled him towards him. He was not hungry for food right now. He had been waiting all day to touch him again and this time, there would be no interruptions at all and now it seemed he didn't have to undress him.

Phoenix did not fight him but melted into him.

"The food is ready," Phoenix said as their kiss. "It looks like Trucy cooked us a meal."

"We can eat later," Miles mumbled. "I have been thinking about you all day," he reached out and smoothed out Phoenix hair. "It has been quite distracting."

"You look tired," Phoenix said.

"I can sleep after," Miles said. "I won't be able to sleep until I am done with you." He felt Phoenix shutter against him and a small breath come out of his mouth. Was it an _eep_? Man, he felt like a fool and overjoyed all at once. "Where is your bedroom?"

Phoenix grinned and started to lead the way. His room was much smaller than his own and the bed was only a double. The bed looked slept in and rumpled. Phoenix sat on the end of the bed and patted his seat beside him. Miles smiled. "I have to remove my dirty clothes first," he muttered as he watched the hungry look on Phoenix face as he now undressed for him. He went a slow. He started with his jacket and let it drop to the floor. He loosed his collar a little further. He received the sight of Phoenix chewing his lip and some tenting visibly forming in his boxers.

Miles smirked and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. It took a lot of self control to do it slowly, but seeing how Phoenix was squirming and watching him was amazing. Did he look at Phoenix with that same hunger in his eyes, when he did that to him last night? He tossed his shirt to the side, still leaving his cravat in place. Phoenix gave a moaning sound. He undid his pants next and kicked them aside. Phoenix was gripping the sheets and looked like he was going to propel himself forward and pounced on him.

He stood there with just his boxers and cravat.

Phoenix was practically drooling. Miles smiled and moved forward and stood in front of Phoenix. He kneeled on the bed, straddling his legs between his and leaning in for a kiss. Phoenix rose to meet his lips and their kiss deepened. Their tongue's fought for dominance and he felt the wonderful touch of hands on his sides, rubbing gently against his hot skin.

Phoenix said something, or at least tried to. It was too muffled from their mouths touching. He pulled back and looked at the droopy eyes of the man he was hovering over. "What did you say?"

"Is there anything else we need to talk about?" Phoenix said.

"Most likely, but," Miles started and pushed on the shoulders of the dark haired man so that he fell back onto the unkempt bed. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Phoenix smiled. "Good."

Phoenix reached up and grabbed his cravat and pulled him down into a hungry kiss that quickly made it clear that Phoenix wanted control of the situation. He was willing to let him have it for now, to see what the man wanted to do. He felt himself being rolled over and now he was the one on the bottom with the other man pressed against him. He felt his cheeks burn as he felt the excitement of him pressed against his thigh, still clad in those boxers.

"Uh… Miles," Phoenix said as he pulled his mouth away from his and thrust his hips against him.

The way he said his name made him involuntarily shutter. The way he breathed those words and how his warm body was assaulting him. One of the Phoenix's hands was pulling at his neck tie and the other was tugging at his boxers. He lifted his hips to allow for the removal.

"I… I dreamed of this," Phoenix whispered into his ear. "I dreamed of you."

A warm hand grabbed his excitement and caused him to gasp uncontrollably. Miles wiggled under the weight and for a moment, he felt like he was suffocating. But Phoenix moved a bit and was looking down at what his hand was grasping. "Oh, it is better than the dreams."

All Miles could do was groan as the hand moved in a slow pumping motion. There was no doubt in his mind that Phoenix knew what he was doing, the way his hand moved in a smooth squeezing motion and at the same time, his thumb rubbed the tip of him. He groaned heavily at the feeling of his hand.

"You are…oh… yeah…that feels good," Phoenix breathed before he dived in for another kiss and still stroking him. He felt himself buck against the hand that was controlling him.

Miles could only make a noise in response. He had some words but he lost them as the cravat was ripped off his throat. Phoenix had ripped it off with his teeth and was looking down at him with it still hanging in his mouth. He chuckled lightly.

"Are… you… uh… Phoenix," his words would just not come out. He wanted to tell him not to stop what he was doing. He wanted to tell him to take him. He didn't want to wait any more. He thrust his hips forward and groaned.

"I want to be in you," Phoenix said as he threw the cravat across he room. "Miles?" Miles shuttered at the words and he felt an intense shiver ride through his body.

_Did his words do that to him?_

"Y…y…yes…. Pl…Pl…please," he found himself whimpering.

Phoenix groaned and released him. Miles made a protesting sound but the stimulation changed. Fingers pressing into him made him buck. It hurt but he wanted it. He grabbed at Phoenix hair and pulled his hot mouth off his neck. "Pro…lub..te..uh…tion…"

The fingers pushed further and he lost his words again.

It hurt, but it felt so good at the same time. "It's in the drawer."

He was able to grunt and affirmative sound. He had some in his discarded clothes. He had purchased the necessity for his planned night's activities to make sure that they would not be interrupted.

Phoenix lifted off of him and Miles was able to gain some of his composure back as he rooted around in the top drawer for the necessities. The small bottle of lube and a package of condoms were there.

"Come on, Phoenix. Make me ready for you," he whispered huskily and enjoyed how it seemed to make Phoenix shiver in response.

Miles pushed himself closer to the head of the bed but kept his legs open and inviting to the other man. He didn't have to ask for an invitation to resume where he left off. Miles was glad to see that he was just as shaky and anxious as he was. He stumbled over open the bottle of lube and trying to kiss him at the same time.

"Boxers," he whispered to his lover. "You need to remove them. I want to see you," Miles whispered before he lost the ability to talk again. His words caused another shiver to run through the dark haired man and he complied.

Miles smiled and took in a deep breath.

It was going to be a good night.

…..end..

………………..sort of……

……………………………………….….epilogue next


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

…**don't own…**

…**.adult content….m/m…you know yaoi…**

5:30 PM Epilogue

He could hear the sounds coming out of the room. The moans and groans from their acts of pleasuring each other.

The door was still open. He looked in to see the two naked men connected to each other. Edgeworth being pressed into the mattress, with one leg to the side and the other leg pressed over the right shoulder of Wright's. He could see Phoenix pumping mercilessly inside the other man as well as giving a hand job.

He closed his eyes and walked away from the door and went to his own room. The sounds of pleasure increased as they must have been approaching climax.

He should be the one in that room and it should be Phoenix that was pleasuring him! He was the one that was always there to support him when other people hurt him. He was the one that was there that nursed him out of his depression. He was there! He was there when he found him sobbing in the bathroom, looking at a bottle of pills that he had contemplated swallowing. He was the one that cared for him more than anyone else…

The sounds ended.

He swallowed hard and fought his own tears.

It would have at been better if Krisoph had somehow managed to call him back to the jail to try to break those locks. At least he knew that with Kristoph, he would eventually be executed.

Miles Edgeworth would not.

The sounds started again.

He sat on the edge of his bed and listened and dreamed that he was in that room with Phoenix and that Miles had not phoned him last night.

He dreamed that when he arrived home, Phoenix had been waiting for HIM. He dreamed that that look in his dark eyes were for him. But….

He heard Phoenix yell out a name, and it wasn't his.

It took all his strength not to start to cry.

/….. Thanks for reading my pathetic tale….

I have reread it and found the flaws (and a lot)….

I am thinking that I will be expanding on this a little more…

Well….until the next tale or the rewritten of this one…


End file.
